


Broken Record

by eVe_Rpmnt



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Love at First Sight
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-02
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-30 19:36:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6437545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eVe_Rpmnt/pseuds/eVe_Rpmnt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Alors voilà, le premier chapitre de ma toute première histoire, j'espère qu'il vous a plu,<br/>Je sais pas encore si je vais faire un two-shots ou une fanfiction donc dites moi en commentaires si vous en voulez plus ou pas ! :D</p></blockquote>





	Broken Record

Noir... Tout était si noir qu'il pouvait à peine distinguer ses mains le long de son corps. Devant lui se trouvait une porte. Une porte qui semblait avoir traversé les âges tant sa peinture était écaillée et ses gonds étaient rouillés. Se sentant attiré par une force invisible, il s'en approcha doucement. Il remarqua une mince fumée noire qui s'émanait des pores du bois, donnant un caractère malfaisant à ce qui se cachait derrière. Arrivé à proximité de la poignée, il tendit sa main pour découvrir l'objet de sa curiosité naissante. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'il vit sa main droite dégoulinante de sang frais et tenant un poignard recouvert de chair comme si il avait remué l'arme profondément dans une plaie. Pris de panique, Joshua recula en lâchant l'objet, les mains moites et la bouche sèche à la vue de tout ce sang. Soudain la porte s'ouvrit et une odeur nauséabonde remplit ses narines, pour laisser place au corps d'une femme sans vie et tailladé de toutes parts. Il tomba à genoux et les larmes commencèrent à couler sur son visage lorsqu'il reconnu le corps de sa sœur. Tout à coup, le cadavre ouvrit les yeux, se leva et poussa un cri perçant à en faire frémir les plus courageux.

La respiration haletante et le cœur bâtant à la chamade, Joshua se réveilla en sursaut. Ce même cauchemar retraçant la mort de sa sœur devenait de plus en plus fréquent, lui interdisant une nuit entière de sommeil. Le réveil indiquait 6h14, impossible de se rendormir. Il décida alors de sortir afin de se changer les idées. Se levant lentement de son lit, il scruta son torse dénudé dans le miroir: sa peau pâle, presque translucide, était tendue et moulait ses os saillants en un déploiement d'ombres. On aurait dit qu'elle ne lui était pas destinée, que cette peau qu'il portait était morte et bien trop serrée pour lui, comme celle des momies. Ses traits fatigués et ses yeux hagards étaient les témoins de nuits agitées. La cicatrice autour de sa bouche donnait l'impression qu'il s'était ouvert la mâchoire si violemment que la peau du côté droit de son visage s'était déchirée en deux. Celles décorant ses avant-bras laissaient transparaître son mal-être et son manque de confiance en lui. Joshua ne sortait pas souvent, si ce n'est pour acheter de quoi nourrir son corps chétif ou encore rendre visite à son ami d'enfance lorsque la solitude devenait insoutenable. Il n'appréciait guère être le sujet de messes basse ou de regards exprimant pitié et incompréhension. Il se vêtit rapidement puis sortit sans attendre de son petit appartement situé en centre-ville. 

Le ciel était nuageux et une fine pluie tombait donnant un aspect mélancolique à la rue dans laquelle Joshua marchait, le visage camouflé sous la capuche de sa veste. Il ne regardait personne, il marchait tête baissée et d'un pas déterminé sans destination précise. Il arriva aux abords d'escaliers menant au métro. Il n'aimait pas trop ce mode transport, étant claustrophobe, mais il décida de l’emprunter malgré tout voulant s'évader le plus loin possible de chez lui. Il se plaça devant un guichet dans l'espoir que l'échange avec la dame assise en face de lui serait bref. Celle-ci l'aperçu et lui adressa un grand sourire. Mais il s'effaça instantanément lorsque Joshua redressa la tête et qu'elle put apercevoir son visage déformé par la fatigue et les cicatrices, presque inhumain. Baissant les yeux, elle lui tendit d'une main tremblante un ticket et collecta sa monnaie. Pour Joshua, c'était une habitude, tout le monde avait peur de lui et personne n'osait le regarder dans les yeux. Se dirigeant vers le métro et soulagé qu'aucun son n'aie eu à sortir de sa bouche, il se plaça sur un quai et attendit patiemment que la rame arrive.

Relevant la tête, il aperçut que le quai se remplissait ce qui le rendit très mal à l'aise, n'étant pas habitué à être entouré d'autant de personnes à la fois. Sentant la crise de panique monter en lui, il commença à s'agiter jusqu'à ce que ses yeux se déposent sur une jeune femme en particulier. Le blond de ses cheveux, le noir et le rouge du motif de sa jupe, le cuir brillant de sa veste, elle resplendissait au milieu de la foule grise et morose. Elle était une bouffée d'air frais, un tableau vibrant qui attirait ses sens presque comme une addiction. Elle avait du sentir un regard insistant brûler dans son dos car elle se retourna. Leurs regards se croisèrent et durant un instant qui paru durer toute une vie, tout autour d'eux s'effaça et ils étaient seuls l'un en face de l'autre. Son visage doux et ses yeux d'un vert pétillant l’envoûtèrent, mais Joshua ne se fit pas d'illusion, elle allait baisser les yeux et se retourner envahie par la peur, comme faisaient tous les autres... A sa plus grande surprise, elle lui sourit, révélant des dents parfaitement blanches contrastant avec le rosé de ses lèvres, et lui fit signe de la main. Médusé par un acte si spontané qu'il serait incapable de reproduire, il resta figé et tenta un léger sourire qui parut plutôt comme une grimace, les muscles de son visage n'étant pas accoutumés à un tel mouvement. Amusée par sa vaine tentative, elle laissa s'échapper un léger rire dans le creux de sa main qui parut à ses oreilles comme le son le plus délicat qu'il n'aie jamais entendu, plus doux encore que le chant d'un oiseau par un beau matin de printemps, puis elle se retourna. Le moral légèrement en hausse, il se demandait si il était toujours nécessaire d'aller faire un tour, quand soudain une voix familière lui susurra à l'oreille tel un serpent venimeux, qu'il n'était rien, qu'il était seul et le resterait toute sa vie. Il retomba alors dans les abîmes de l'enfer, ne repensant plus qu'à sa sœur et à ses cauchemars. 

La sonnerie indiquant que le métro arrivait retentit et tout le monde se tînt prêt. Seulement, c'est à ce moment là qu'un homme de carrure plutôt imposante se fraya un chemin parmi la foule pour se rapprocher du bord du quai, bousculant au passage plusieurs personnes, dont la magnifique créature qui lui avait souri. Il n'y prêta pas plus attention jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un cri strident. Il vit soudain la jeune femme perdre l'équilibre et tomber sur les rails tandis que la rame allait arriver d'une seconde à l'autre. Sans réfléchir un seul instant, Joshua se précipita au bord du quai pour lui venir en aide comme toute personne sensée aurait fait à sa place. Sonnée par la chute, la jeune femme tentait de se redresser en vain. Elle croisa le regard de Joshua et le temps s'arrêta une nouvelle fois, cependant ils furent rapidement ramenés à la réalité lorsque le sol se mit brutalement à trembler et que les phares du premier wagon furent visibles, indiquant que le métro arrivait en gare. Affolée, la jeune femme ne savait plus quoi faire; c'est alors que Joshua s'élança sur les rails et passa son bras froid et squelettique autour de son corps afin de la hisser sur le quai. Rassemblant ses dernières forces pour à son tour remonter et rassurer sa belle du choc qu'elle avait subit, il agrippa le rebord du quai de ses doigts décharnés, s'arrachant la peau de la paume au passage, et puisa le peu d'énergie qu'il lui restait pour se surélever avant que le métro ne l'emporte. 

Essoufflé et à bout de forces, il fut pris d'une brusque poussée d'adrénaline et serra la demoiselle dans ses bras espérant lui apporter un peu de réconfort et de chaleur. Celle-ci retourna le geste tout aussi haletante, et appuya sa tête contre son torse écoutant les battements hystériques de son cœur. Elle n'eut pas le temps de le remercier qu'un tonnerre d'applaudissements retentit à l'intention de notre cher Joshua pour son acte d'immense bravoure et son héroïsme. Les gens commencèrent à le féliciter et à lui demander si tout allait bien, si il n'avait rien de casser, mais se sentant horriblement oppressé par toute cette soudaine attention, il se leva et se hâta dans le wagon qui se trouvait face à lui, empoignant la jeune femme par le bras afin de ne pas la laisser affronter seule la vague d'individus affamés de médisances qui s'apprêtait à la submerger. Il verrouilla aussitôt les portes afin de ne pas être dérangés par la foule en folie puis attendit patiemment que le métro démarre, ne lâchant pas un instant la demoiselle comme si elle allait s'envoler d'une seconde à l'autre. Enfin le wagon débuta sa route et les gens appuyés contre les vitres ne devinrent rapidement que de simples silhouettes au loin, laissant notre jeune couple dans un silence des plus pesants que la jeune femme s'empressa de briser de sa voix suave.

**Author's Note:**

> Alors voilà, le premier chapitre de ma toute première histoire, j'espère qu'il vous a plu,  
> Je sais pas encore si je vais faire un two-shots ou une fanfiction donc dites moi en commentaires si vous en voulez plus ou pas ! :D


End file.
